Football Dare
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Artemis loses a dare against Wally and has to join her schools football team. At the end of an important game against Artemis's school's rival she's put in to win the game. Could she possibly like football? -Leo


Football Dare

"Alright team, you have to not back down. Crock! You're quarterback for this game!"  
>"What!? Why me?"<br>"Because you're the fastest on your feet. And the only one that can stay on you're feet. Now don't argue and just play!"  
>"Okay Coach."<p>

_Why did I join football again? _Oh right because I lost a bet with Wally. God I really hate him.

"Crock, you're in."

I put my helmet on and run to the team. They all look at me for our next play.

"Okay guys. We're going to send the ball to Jacobson first I'm going to run left and Whitey you're going to run right. Jacobson you're going to fake right and fake left as Murray comes by and grabs it. Then you're going to fake throw left. Everyone got it."

We all split up and get ready. I look to Jacobson as he nods. Whitey and Murray look to me and nod. I get the ball and throw it to Jacobson then run left. Whitey went right and I see the hand off as I run to the end zone. Murray gets blocked and throws the ball to me just as he goes down. I jump up and catch it, right in the open and run the last 30 meteres to the end zone. I look up at the clock to see we won, by two points. The entire team runs up to me and lifts me on their shoulders. We head back to the locker rooms and they set me down outside the girls'. I walk in to see the entire team standing there with balloons.

"Congratulations. I didn't think you had it in ya."  
>"Man, after the hard work and crap I got from the coach and guys, I turned out to be the best of them all. And it's all thanks to you Wally."<br>"Yes, pay up."  
>"Wait what?"<p>

I look to Wally as he holds out his hand and everyone pays him ten dollars. Before he can put it away I snatch it out of his hands and put it in my own pocket. His face is totally worth it.

"Hey! That was my bet money."  
>"What was the bet?"<br>"If I could get you to say you actually enjoyed football everyone had to pay me ten bucks."  
>"Yeah, I'm actually thinking of continuing football that way I'll have a liable reason to tackle you."<br>"Oh man. I didn't think about that."

Wally runs away as fast as possible as everyone else congratulates me on a game well done. Everyone walks out as I take a shower.  
>Once back at the cave I walk into the rec room to a see some of the league and team with a party. I see Wally standing slightly cautious knowing that I would tackle him. I walk in and thank everyone as they ask how I decided to join football. Afterwards we spread out and socialize. Black Canary walks over to me and looks at me for a minute.<p>

"So you really like football?"  
>"Well at first I didn't but after I stopped getting the crappy jobs on the team yeah. It's great because now I have a reason to attack Wally."<br>"So if he comes in with unexplainable injuries I know you were practicing football?"  
>"Yeah. Do you think we could get everyone to play a football game outside?"<p>

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY FOOTBALL?"

Everyone looks up and just walks outside. I take that as a yes as Canary and I take place as captains. We take turns picking our teams as Canary lets me pick first.

"Superman."  
>"Batman."<br>"Conner."  
>"Wally."<p>

Wally watches me the entire time as we walks behind Black Canary.

"Wonder Woman."  
>"J'onn."<br>"Kaldur."  
>"Green Lantern."<br>"Flash."  
>"Megan."<br>"Robin."  
>"Zatanna."<br>"Rocket."

"Okay, no powers, got it."

Everyone nods yes and we huddle up.

The teams are picked and my team has Rocket, Robin, Flash, Kaldur, Wonder Woman, Conner, and Superman. Canary has Zatanna, Megan, Green Lantern, J'onn, Wally, and Batman. This is perfect now I can tackle Wally.

"Okay guys what we're going to do. Since we have the ball illness quarterback, Superman and Conner, you're going to be the heavy hitters. Don't let anyone from Canary's team get the ball. Rocket, Robin and Kaldur you're going to split up and get out in the open. Flash, Wonder Woman, you two are with me. Anyone that gets past Superman and Conner you will stop. Flash, when I get the ball, if no one is open I'm going to hand you the ball and you're going to run for the end zone. I'm betting Wally is going to try and intercept you so I'll tackle him. Everyone got it? Good."

We break off and get ready. Once the ball is in my hands Rocket, Robin and Kaldur aren't open in five seconds so I hand the ball to Flash as he starts running and I run with him. Just as I thought Wally runs after his uncle and I sprint at him and hit him head on. He falls to the ground as I spring back up and see Canary working her way towards Flash. I run at her and grab her by her legs pulling her to the ground. I get up again and see Flash run into the end zone. Our "referees" bring the ball to the kick off. We've decided I would take the kick off. At the whistle Flash catches the ball and holds it as I pint it in between the field goals.

The game went on like this for another hour before everyone got tired. I was the only one that could keep playing even after Flash and Wally. In the end my team won with 68 points and Canary's team had 10.

"You really like football don't you?" Wally asked me as we walked back into the Cave.  
>"You bet your lucky rabbit's foot, I do."<br>"Remind me never to play football against you again."  
>"Yeah, I don't know. Tackling you is really fun."<br>"Well maybe I'll have to change that."  
>"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?"<p>

Wally tackles me to the ground and holds me down his knees holding my legs and his hands holding wrists. After everyone else has walked back in he leans down and kisses me.

"Like that."

**A/N: okay so I've been having really weird ideas for stories and I just have to write them. So at first this was supposed to be just humor and then it ended with a little bit of spitfire at the end. My absolute favorite pairing so it's to be expected.  
>-Leo<strong>


End file.
